1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring a surface temperature of a molded product, and in particular, to an apparatus for measuring a surface temperature of a molded product for detecting whether the molded product has defects by measuring an outer temperature of a mold or the molded product in a robot transfer apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent reference 1 discloses a method of measuring a weight of a molded product to determine that the molded product is defective when the weight exceeds a predetermined weight range. However, it is difficult to determine whether there is a defect if there is a fine variation in the weight according to the method of determining the defect by using the weight difference of the molded product. Also, to determine whether the molded product is defective only by measuring the weight may not be considered as a perfect method for determining the defect.
Therefore, there is a method of determining whether the molded product has a defect by additionally measuring a temperature of a mold.
When manufacturing a molded product, after injecting an injection resin in a mold and forming the molded product, a surface temperature of the mold or the molded product is measured. If the surface temperature exceeds a predetermined set temperature range, it may be identified that the molded product inevitably has a defect due to partial and locational temperature difference. Conventionally, a temperature sensor is provided on an outside of the mold to measure the surface structure; however, in this case, a separate temperature measuring apparatus has to be provided and thus manufacturing costs of the mold and installation costs for the mold forming increase.